


Matching Blue Eyes

by myscribblingquill



Series: Dwarven Outpost in The Shire [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Shire Retirement, Angst, Baby Frodo, Dwarves in the Shire, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Shire Retirement, The Shire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myscribblingquill/pseuds/myscribblingquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a storm blows through the shire Frodo is left orphaned at Brandybuck Hall. Bilbo and Thorin agree to adopt him without a second thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matching Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I am incapable of writing angst no matter how hard I try so this has sat here unfinished for over a week. Basically the adoption of baby Frodo after his parents drown along with Thorin being a love-stuck uncle at the sight of his nephew.

The change from living in Erebor to living in the Shire was one that Thorin had originally struggled with. It was a very different place to Erebor and he had no crown resting on his head there. No one relied on him. He could just do what he wanted, and for Thorin that adjustment took a little while. 

Bilbo had helped his husband to settle into shire life, teaching him the ways of hobbits. He'd brought some of them with him to Erebor after they had married but in Bilbo's mind there was nothing like a good bit of gardening to soothe the soul. 

He'd taught Thorin how to plant and water flowers so they would grow in the sunshine. Thorin had even started to cook occasionally, after plenty of mishaps and a nearly burnt down kitchen. He'd gotten the hang of it eventually but Bilbo never let him near the stove when he wasn't in the room. 

They'd settled into a routine, one without the worries of council meetings or if they'd have enough food to last through the winter. 

It was about 4 months after they'd arrived back that the first large storm rolled through the shire. Bilbo had been out during the day to check on some of his plants as the wind seemed to be picking up and it only got worse as the day progressed. By 6 o'clock in the evening the storm had set in and the rain was hammering on the windows of Bag-End, with Bilbo tucked into Thorin's arms as they had decided to turn in early for the night. 

Out on the Brandywine river another couple was battling with the weather. After leaving their son Frodo with his cousins at Brandy Buck Hall Primula and Drogo Baggins had ventured out on to the river to enjoy an evening of boating. The storm was unexpected and took them by surprise, the river rose and their little boating craft sunk below the water. 

* * *

The news was brought to Bilbo and Thorin the very next morning after the couple had not returned to pick up their son.  

They were still in bed when Roirmac knocked on the door asking Bilbo if he could accompany him back to Brandy Buck Hall. "You see Bilbo we need to find a permanent place for Frodo, I don't mind talking him in but I know that you were close with Drogo and thought you might want a say' 

Thorin had been listened from the bedroom, where he pulled on an old tunic and some trousers. He knew what it felt like to lose a parent and his heart clenched at the thought of a fauntling being left without any. Him and Bilbo had been to visit Primula and Drogo a few times and he remembered the boy peeking from behind the door asking for him mama. Thorin grabbed his boats and a waistcoat for Bilbo and walked out of the bedroom. 

"We'll adopted him" he said with a tone of conviction as he took Bilbo's hand. 

Bilbo squeezed Thorin's hand as it slipped inside his and turned to look up at his husband's profile. It wasn't unlike Thorin to make spur-of-the-moment decisions and he was about to blurt the words out before Thorin had appeared. They weren't able to have children but while in Erebor they'd both taken an interest in the dwarflings that were born in the mountain. 

Pulling his waistcoat on and fastening the button's engraved with acorn's, Thorin and Bilbo followed Rory to the hall. It wasn't a long walk but Rory kept them entertained with stories of his children and grandchildren.  

Upon arriving at the hall Rory embraced his wife and asked how Frodo was. 

"He hasn't left his room since you told him" she replied her voice laced with concern. Normally Frodo was a lively boy but since he had been told of his parents death's he had spoken only a few words and even refused second breakfast. "I've heard him crying for the past hour, it breaks my heart to see him like that, the poor soul." 

Turning round to where Bilbo and Thorin were stood Menegilda pointed down the corridor leading of from the dining room in which they were stood. "He's in the second room on the left." 

Still holding hands Thorin and Bilbo wandered down the corridor, as they did so the sound of muffled sobbing from inside the room got slightly louder.  Stopping outside the door Bilbo looked up at Thorin, let out a small breath and pushed the door gently open. "Frodo..." 

The boy was sprawled across the bed, his head buried in a pillow and his shoulders shaking as he cried into the pillow. Thorin walked into the room follow in behind Bilbo, upon seeing Frodo crying on the bed he crossed the room and sat down next to him. 

"Frodo, do you remember me and your Uncle Bilbo?" he asked, reaching a hand out to place it gently on Frodo back. 

Upon hearing voices in his room Frodo ceased crying and brought his knees up under his chest, curling up into a ball but turning his head to the side so he could see who had come to see him.  When he'd heard that his parents wouldn't be coming back from their trip he hadn't quite know how to reacted. It was unthinkable that he would never see them again but he remembered Bilbo visiting his parents with the dwarf that he married and so felt some measure of trust from them. 

Turning onto his side so that he could see Thorin properly he answered the dwarf assuring him that he did remember them even if they'd hadn't seen each other for a few month. 

At this point Bilbo shut the door with as little noise as possible, walked over the  bed and sat down in front of Thorin, reaching out both hands to take Frodo's smaller ones in his. 

"Frodo, my boy." He spoke in a soft voice. "I'm afraid we can't change what happened last night but Thorin and I would like you to come and live with us."  

The request put forward by his uncle shocked Frodo, he was expecting to stay at Brandybuck Hall in his aunt's care but the offer of living with his two uncle's was not expected.  

"I know that we can't replace your parents but we'd like to look after you." Bilbo continued. "Bag-End has more than enough room for another hobbit but it's up to you." 

Shuffling forwards towards Bilbo, Frodo nodded his head in acceptance of Bilbo's offer. The older hobbit leant forward to wrap his arms around Frodo, pulling the boy close to his chest as Thorin's arms wrapped around the two of them.  

After sitting on the bed for the next few minutes Bilbo went to ask Frodo if he wanted to go to Bag-End the evening or spend the night at Brandybuck Hall but as he leant down to talk to Frodo he realized that he had fallen asleep. His face had relaxed but his eyes were still red from crying and he was letting out light snores every few seconds. 

"Thorin, I think you're going to have to carry him back to Bag-End."  Bilbo informed his husband with a laugh as Thorin got up to pry Frodo away from Bilbo's chest. 

"Come on little one, let's go back to Bag-End" 

* * *

After arriving back at Bag-End later in the evening Frodo had woken up to have diner and then supper and then fell back asleep as soon as Bilbo showed him his room. He'd been placed in the room next to Thorin and Bilbo, close enough that one of them should wake if they called for him. 

Due to his time on the road Thorin had become used to being alert even when sleeping. That was why heard the whimpers coming from Frodo's room as the boy dreamt of his parents. Extracting himself from the bed, where Bilbo had wrapped himself around Thorin, he stumbled out in the hall rubbing his eyes still bleary from sleep. 

Upon entering Frodo's room the cries got louder, Thorin being able to distinguish "Mama" and "Papa" with Frodo's whimpering. Walking softly over to the bed Thorin spoke words of comfort to Frodo hoping to soothe the boy with his voice. When he reached the bed he knelt down beside it reaching out a hand for Frodo's, as he stirred and turned to face Thorin. 

"Uncle Thorin"  

"It's alright Frodo, I'm here and Bilbo's in the other room" he said pushing Frodo's hair out his face so that he could see his red eyes from the tears he'd shed while dreaming. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

Frodo vehemently shook his head, at the thought of having to tell about his dreams of search for his parents without any hope of finding them. Sensing his reluctance Thorin stood up, still holding onto Frodo's hand and reached out for the dressing-gown that was flung over the chair next to the bed. It was unlikely that Frodo would get back to sleep after his nightmare so he suggested going to the kitchen to raid Bilbo's supply of hot chocolate. 

Once Thorin had made the cocoa he sat himself in his armchair that was position next to the one Bilbo normally sat in. His was far larger that Bilbo's and had to be specially made when they returned.  Frodo crawled onto his lap, with his mug in hand and curled up sipping his chocolate. 

They stayed like that for the next few hours, Frodo drifting in and out of sleep and Thorin watching the sunrise through the window. As the sitting room became bathed in light Thorin started to plan his day, going to Brandybuck hall to collect the rest of Frodo's things was a first priority.  

Just as Frodo was starting to fidget in Thorin lap, Bilbo woke up in a empty bed, finding that his husband had already vacated the bed. Wandering down the corridor past Frodo's room he headed for the sitting room hoping to find Thorin there. It was a bit of a surprise to find Thorin with Frodo curled up on his lap. 

Raising an eyebrow at Thorin, wandering why they were both sat in the sitting room and not in bed, Bilbo sat down next to Thorin picking up his book. He liked to read in the mornings as the sun was rising and as Frodo seemed quite content to stay on Thorin's lap for the time being he hoped to read a few chapters. 

"Uncle Bilbo" Frodo said his voice slightly muffled as his face was buried in Thorin's chest. "Papa said that you always used to make him pancakes when he was a boy. Could we please have pancakes?" Frodo implored his uncle as he withdrew his head from Thorin's chest raising his slightly watering eyes to meet Bilbo's. 

"Of course we can Frodo" Bilbo replied standing up from his armchair, putting down his  and heading to the kitchen. He remembered making pancakes for Drogo whenever they came to visit and considering that Frodo was missing his parents it felt right to make them again to comfort the boy.  

Checking the pantry for the suitable ingredients to make the pancakes Bilbo thought about the two pairs of matching blue eyes that had both grasped a place in his heart. After grabbing the flour and eyes he looked over the pantry thinking that he might need to restock it soon if he was going to be looking after a dwarf and a fauntling.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I got any of the names wrong, I'm awful at looking this stuff up. I just looked the the lotr appendixes and found who was alive when Drogo and Primula died. Don't ask where the pancakes came from, I wanted pancakes so I wrote about them.  
> Please let me know if there are any spelling/grammar issues.


End file.
